


Серый день

by hisaribi



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Я не хочу умирать, только не сейчас





	Серый день

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Серый душный день. Даже то, что солнце скрыто за облаками не может спасти от духоты. Высокая влажность этого места делает свое дело, без каких бы то ни было отклонений от графика. Даже летняя школьная форма и слабое дуновение ветерка не помогало избавиться от ужасного самочувствия.За спиной тяжелая сумка с учебниками, а впереди еще пара десятков километров дороги, это ж надо было опоздать на последний автобус. Быть точнее, он не последний, но в ближайшие часов пять пришлось бы сидеть на остановке. Приятного мало, это уж точно. Поэтому Моноко пошла на другую остановку, чтобы проехать хоть половину пути до дома. Её старшая сестра задержалась в школе, помогает студенческому совету разобраться с бумагами, начало учебного года. Взгляд налево: машин нет, справа машин так же нет, но все же черноволосая перебегает дорогу как можно быстрее. На прошлой неделе прямо под окнами их школы произошла автомобильная авария, в которой погиб один человек. Его просто раздавило грузовиком, когда он переходил дорогу. Сломавшийся светофор стал его смертным приговором. Вроде и труп его унесли, и дорогу помыли, но все равно на том месте до сих пор виднеется темное бордовое пятно. Девушке повезло, она не видела тела, но если верить рассказам других, его практически размазало по дороге. Моноко вздохнула, усаживаясь на лавку и поднимая взгляд в небо. Ждать минут десять, если она не ошибается.

Ошиблась. Это стало понятно сразу, как она подошла и посмотрела на расписание. Среда, по средам этот маршрут не ходит. Моноко со злостью пнула лежащий рядом камень, который оказался слишком тяжелым, и она ощутила сильную боль в пальцах. Прошипев проклятье, она достала из кармана сумки телефон и посмотрела на время. Почти четыре часа дня - самое жаркое время суток уже прошло, но легче от этого не становилось. Будет дождь, не иначе.

Мимо проехала легковая машина, нарушив относительную тишину этого близкого к природе места. Стрекот цикад, слабое перешептывание жухлой травы и тихое дыхание самой девушки. Пустынный вид, куда не глянь, степь да степь. Сидеть здесь, и ждать, пока придет автобус - бессмысленно и убьет много времени впустую, лучше пройтись. Девушка потягивается и направляется в сторону небольшого поселка городского типа, в котором нет школы, но тут она замечает еще одну опоздавшую, которая как раз проверяет расписание. Оглядевшись еще раз, проверяя дорогу на наличие машин, Моноко перебегает дорогу и подходит к девушке.

\- Привет, тоже опоздала? – черноволосая ее узнала, Мадоцуки, живет в том же доме, только на пару этажей выше Ее семья переехала к ним лишь пару месяцев назад, поэтому знакомы они были не очень хорошо.

\- Ага, - тихий мягкий голос, по телу Моноко пробегают мурашки, так голос ей запомнился. Низкий и, кажется, мальчишеский, но все равно нежный. Девушка даже почувствовала укол зависти, она всегда была падка на подобные голоса.

\- Ты хочешь дождаться автобуса или пойдем пешком? – она улыбнулась и чуть склонила голову набок. Мадоцуки несколько неуверенно смотрит на нее – боже, какие длинные ресницы – но затем слабо улыбается.

\- Наверное, пешком не так уж далеко, или нет? – улыбка становится более рассеянной. Мадоцуки нервно треплет рукава рубашки: странно, что даже несмотря на жару, она носит рубашки с длинными рукавами. Сама объясняет это тем, что боится холода, поэтому и носит юбку намного длиннее назначенной школьной формой длины. Учителя говорят: «Не короткая и ладно».

\- Ну, около часа, думаю, не слишком далеко, - Моноко улыбнулась и сделала пару шагов в сторону дороги, отходя от расписания, – Пошли? – Мадоцуки несколько секунд смотрела на девушку, что заставило ее чувствовать себя несколько неуютно под расплывчатым взглядом – по-другому она не могла его описать – но затем кивнула и пошла следом.

Солнце, словно издеваясь, вышло из-за облаков, в глубине души Моноко прокляла все вокруг. Она была неразговорчива, как и вечно молчащая Мадоцуки, поэтому весь путь они проделали в молчании. Ни одна, ни другая от этого не чувствовали какой-то неловкости. У них не было общих тем для разговора, и Моноко, быть честной, не особо горела желанием узнавать, чем именно интересуется и живет Мадоцуки. Хотя, стоит признать, для городской жительницы её спутница шла довольно таки бодро, даже не смотря на духоту и палящее солнце.

Вскоре на горизонте показался тоннель в единственной горе, возвышающейся над равнинами. Обходить ее долго, и придется идти по камням и жаре, да и есть маленькая дорожка для пешеходов. Только сейчас что-то словно остановило Моноко от входа внутрь. Она замерла лишь на мгновение, но потом продолжила путь, пытаясь отогнать подальше это навязчивое ощущение, что что-то идет не так. Между тем, Мадоцуки уже вошла внутрь и шла вперед. Девушка вздохнула и пошла по лестнице, ведущей в туннель, но теперь ясно, что было не так. Девушка ступила на очередную ступень и почему-то земля ушла из под её ног. Попытка удержать равновесие лишь усугубила положение, и Моноко полетела вперед, на проезжую часть, уловив лишь краем глаза, что там, куда она наступила, лежала бутылка. И, словно специально, откуда не возьмись, ехал грузовик. Черноволосая попыталась ухватиться за воздух, но все происходило слишком быстро. Вот ее голова ударяется в лобовое стекло, порождая паутину трещин на нем, вот тело, под скоростью резко перегибается, а водитель бьет по тормозам. Тело все еще живой Моноко приобрело ускорение и полетело вперед. Левая рука буквально болталась на одних мышцах. Она пролетела еще немного, в воздухе ее развернуло. Вот и она, торчащая в стене балка теперь нашла свое место в животе девушки. Изо рта выплеснулась кровь и остаток обеда вместе с ней. Последним, что уловило ее сознание, был ошарашенный взгляд Мадоцуки и крик идущей с противоположной стороны женщины.

Чувства постепенно таяли, становясь ничем, уходя в никуда, растворяясь в темноте. Не осталось ничего, не было даже никаких мыслей. Было лишь чувство, что ее уносит куда-то в поток. Она не могла объяснить этого даже сама себе. Она боялась перемен. Поэтому она поспешила проснуться, выбраться из потока, осознать себя, в конце-то концов. Ведь у нее столько осталось недоделанных вещей, ведь если она исчезнет и растворится, мать и сестра ей этого не простят.

Темнота и ощущение, что она куда-то плывет, сменилось серой невесомостью. Что делать дальше она не знала, как и не знала того, где она находится, попытки сдвинуться с мертвой точки успехом не увенчались. Так она и барахталась в воздухе, не понимая, то ли она движется, то ли нет, не имея никаких ориентиров, где верх, а где низ, без точки опоры. Не имея понятия, сколько она провела в этом пространстве. Не зная, существует ли вообще такое понятие, как время.

А затем все изменилось, слишком резко, у нее появились ориентиры, но она все еще висела в пространстве. Она в туннеле, информации все еще слишком мало, но зато сейчас она могла перевернуться, хотя бы чтобы юбка так не задиралась и хвосты не висели вниз, ведь в противном случае их придется переделывать. Девушка огляделась и с ужасом замерла. Прямо перед ней, на стене грязного и мрачного туннеля, была она же. Быть точнее, ее труп. Ранее белоснежная блузка была теперь пропитана кровью, из ее живота торчала железная балка, шея была вывернута под непонятным углом, а руки словно разорвало. Моноко не могла ничего сказать, лишь смотрела на свой труп. Затем, из полной тишины, до нее донеслись голоса. Женский, орущая женщина, которая просто упала на колени и звала на помощь, мужчина, который выбрался из грузовика и побежал к телу, тихо что-то бормоча. Не слышала она только одного голоса, голоса человека, с которым она дошла в последний путь. Моноко огляделась и увидела Мадоцуки, которую стошнило, она стояла, опираясь на хлипкие перила, и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Никто, кроме этих троих, не знает о ее смерти. Никто.

Но она боялась признать еще одну страшную мысль.

Она мертва.

Прямо сейчас она мертва.

Её тело оседает под силами гравитации, медленно разворачиваясь на балке.

Если бы у нее было тело, то рвотного позыва не избежать.

Женщина вскочила со своего места и побежала из туннеля, на ходу доставая телефон, но Моноко этого не заметила: сейчас ее внимание привлек водитель грузовика, который с ужасом смотрел на то, что сотворил. Это все его вина. Это все его вина в том, что только что произошло. Черноволосая сжала ладони в кулаки, буквально испепеляя мужчину взглядом. О том, что на самом деле, это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств она не подумала. Сейчас ее охватило незнакомое ранее чувство – злоба. Ненависть. Желание, чтобы этот мужчина исчез с лица земли.

Одно это желание вызвало в его сердце слабый укол, но он не придал этому значения.

Через некоторое время приехал полный состав, полиция, скорая помощь. Первые записывали произошедшее со слов Мадоцуки, водителя и женщины, вторые снимали её тело со стены, и Моноко могла бы поклясться, что на уровне ее живота началось какое-то шевеление, та тонкая связь, которая у нее еще была с телом.

Водителю дали повестку, тело сняли и везли в морг, Мадоцуки отвезли домой, а Моноко поняла, что она не может уйти с этого самого места, выйти из тоннеля.

В детстве она натерпелась множество страхов из-за него и сейчас, сам факт того, что она здесь умерла. Девушка продолжала висеть в пространстве и бессмысленно смотреть на балку, вокруг которой была ее кровь.

Через некоторое время, незаметно для Моноко, на этой балке стали появляться венки из цветов, живых цветов. И как бы девушка не пыталась увидеть, кто их приносит, она не могла.

Темно, тепло и навечно в этом туннеле. Девушка закрыла глаза, глаз, надеясь, что поток заберет ее. Но этого не случалось.

Воспоминания ускользали.

Время утекало.

И нет уже того, кто приносил ей венки.

Тот, кто убил ее, умер в этот же день от сердечного приступа.

Та, с кем она проследовала в последний путь, уже спрыгнула с балкона своей комнаты.

Так почему она теперь вынуждена находиться здесь до скончания веков? Злость, которая копилась в ней, нашла выход. Подталкивать людей на смерть, делать так, что машины сталкиваются, люди умирают. Проклятый туннель.

Да, ей это по нраву.

Даже если она забыла все остальное.

Ведь так лучше для нее самой, пока поток не заберет ее.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
